Still Alive
by ForeverKate
Summary: KARIN SLAUGHTER - BLINDSIGHTED  Wer das Buch kennt weiß, was Lena Adams, Polizistin bei der Grant County Police Force, durchgemacht hat - ich kenne es nicht. Dieser kurze One-Shot dreht sich um Lena's und Nan's Gedanken.


AUTOR: Layla David  
TITEL: Still Alive  
GENRE: Drama / Thriller  
BUCH: Karin Slaughter's Blindsighted (dt. Titel: Belladonna)  
CHARAKTERE: Lena Adams, Nan Thomas

DISCLAIMER: Das Buch "Blindsighted" und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Karin Slaughter. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und habe nicht die Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen (auch wenn's toll wär *g*). Schreiben tue ich lediglich, weil es mir und hoffentlich auch anderen Freude bereitet.

************************~~****************S.T.I.L.L. A.L.I.V.E.****************~~***********************

Lena saß, den Rücken gegen den Bettpfosten gedrückt, in der hintersten Ecke ihres Bettes, die Beine vor sich an die Brust gezogen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf den Knien und ihre Haare fielen wie ein langer Vorhang seitlich herunter. Sie wirkten strähnig und glanzlos.

Der Raum war abgedunkelt, bis auf die Nachttischlampe neben ihr. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zugezogen, die Tür des Schlafzimmers war verriegelt.  
Keiner konnte ihr auf diese Art und Weise zu nahe kommen.

Die Beerdigung ihrer Schwester hatte vor zwei Tagen stattgefunden. Noch immer hallten die Worte des Priesters in ihren Ohren wider, noch immer konnte sie die hören, wie man sich gegenseitig Beileidssprüche zusprach. Und noch immer sah sie den geschlossenen Sarg aus Eichenholz vor sich. Der Gedanke daran ließ Lena erschaudern. Sie wollte doch nichts anderes, als endlich nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass es vorbei war.

Sybil war immer ein herzensguter Mensch gewesen. Selbst mit ihrer Behinderung, der Tatsache, dass sie nichts sehen konnte, war sie immer mit einer Fröhlichkeit und Leichtigkeit durchs Leben gegangen, die Lena nie so ganz verstehen konnte. Jeder hatte sie gemocht, jeder kam gut mit ihr aus. Man hatte sie geschätzt, sie um Rat gefragt und nicht einmal so getan, als wäre sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise anders als alle anderen.  
Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von Lena und dennoch war sie es, die einen grausamen Tod sterben musste.

Der Gedanke daran trieb Lena Tränen in die Augen. Nur zu gut wusste sie, was mit Sybil geschehen sein musste, bevor man sie endlich erlöst hatte. Sie selbst war durch diese Hölle gegangen. Wieso hätte sie es nicht sein können, die an Sybils Stelle auf den kalten Fliesen des Waschraums lag, blutüberströmt, schwer verletzt, vergewaltigt. Wieso musste es Sybil sein? Wieso nur?

Wütend wischte sich Lena in einer schnellen Bewegung die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog ihre Beine dann noch enger an ihren Körper. Ihr war unglaublich kalt und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er fast bald zerspringen.

Frank hatte sie nach der Trauerfeier nach Hause gefahren. Er war bei ihr geblieben, bis er sich vollkommen sicher sein konnte, dass es ihr einigermaßen gut ging. Er wäre wahrscheinlich sogar die Nacht über geblieben, hätte er nicht gewusst, wie unwohl sich Lena im Moment fühlen musste, wenn Männer um sie herum waren. Selbst Jeffreys Anwesenheit konnte die Polizistin im Moment nicht ertragen und ihm hatte sie bis jetzt immer vertraut, egal in welcher Angelegenheit.  
Nein, Lena wollte alleine sein.

Ihr Blick blieb auf ihren Händen liegen. Beide waren in Mullbinde eingewickelt. Wenn Lena ihre Finger bewegte, konnte sie spüren, wie sie wehtaten. An den Handinnenflächen zeichneten sich zwei dunkelrot gefärbte Flecken ab. Ihr Blut. Sie hatte einfach nicht aufhören können, trotz der Schmerzen, die es ihr bereitete, an den Wunden zu reiben, in der Hoffnung, so würden sie verschwinden.

Lena biss sich auf die Lippe, als eine erneute Welle von Verbitterung sie traf und mit aller Kraft versuchte sie, sich den Gefühlen nicht hinzugeben. Nein, sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen und kniff sie so fest zusammen, dass, als sie sie wieder öffnete, für einen kurzen Moment kleine Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzten.

Was war nur geschehen? Wieso hatte sich alles auf einmal auf so rasante Art und Weise verändert? Wie konnte sie auf einmal selbst zu einem Opfer werden, obwohl sie ihr Leben lang so sehr dafür gekämpft hatte, genau das nicht zu sein? Wieso fühlte sie sich auf einmal schwach und verletzlich, ängstlich und ohne jedes Selbstvertrauen? Wieso hatte sie zugelassen, dass man sie zu einem Spielzeug machte, zu einer Puppe, mit der man spielen konnte wie man wollte.

Erinnerungen an das, was passiert waren, traten ihr in Erinnerung. Sie konnte förmlich riechen, wie verwest es in dem Loch, in dem sie gefangen halten wurde, gerochen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an das stetige Geräusch, als würde irgendwo Wasser auf den Boden tropfen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, als ihr der erste Nagel durch die Handinnenfläche gejagt wurde, dicht gefolgt von dem zweiten an der anderen Hand. Ohne sich wehren zu können war sie dem Monster, das ihre Schwester auf dem Gewissen hatte, ausgeliefert.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Lena fuhr förmlich zusammen. Sie riss ihren Kopf in die Höhe, starrte, mit einem panischen Blick im Gesicht, auf die Schlafzimmertür.  
'Dir kann nichts passieren, Lena. Die Tür ist verschlossen. Keiner kann reinkommen, solange die Tür verschlossen ist.', versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber so wirklich gelang ihr das nicht.

„Lena?", war schließlich eine leise Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören. Lena erkannte augenblicklich, dass es Nan Thomas war. „Lena, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
Lena rief sich in Erinnerung, dass es in Ordnung war, dass Nan hier war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, ihr als einzige die Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben, das Haus zu betreten. Ihr und Sara. Letzterer zwar eher widerwillig, aber Sara hatte das fachliche Wissen, um Lenas Wunden gerecht zu versorgen. Und nachdem sie es bereits zwei Tage nach der Vergewaltigung nicht mehr im Krankenhaus ausgehalten hatte, war sie dazu gezwungen, Sara als medizinische Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.

„Lena?", versuchte es Nan erneut und für einen kurzen Moment öffnete Lena den Mund. Die Worte blieben allerdings aus.  
„Ich hab hier was zum Essen für dich. Und etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Komm schon, mach die Tür auf."

Lena schloss für ein paar weitere Momente die Augen. Das Verlangen nach etwas Essbaren war verdammt groß, wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts mehr gegessen. Andererseits war sie sich sicher, dass sie nichts essen konnte.  
„Lena." Nans Stimme wurde von mal zu mal eindringlicher, fordernder. Lena war sich sicher, dass wenn sie die Tür nicht bald öffnete, sie sich an Frank oder Jeffrey wenden würde. Und weder der eine noch der andere hätte Skrupel davor, die Tür einfach so aufzubrechen.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und rollte sich dann vom Bett. Sie zischte vor Schmerz, als sie sich mit der einen Hand auf dem Bett aufstützte und fluchte, weil sie es vergessen hatte. Schwerfällig kämpfte sie sich dann auf die Tür zu, ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie taub. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und mit letzter Kraft kehrte sie zum Bett zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen, als hätte sie eine halbe Weltreise hinter sich.

Nan betrat nur Augenblicke später das Zimmer, ein Tablett in ihrer Hand. Darauf standen eine Tasse, wahrscheinlich mit Tee gefüllt, eine Schüssel mit Suppe sowie die Tabletten, die sie regelmäßig gegen die Schmerzen einnehmen musste. Ohne Worte durchquerte sie den Raum, stellte das Tablett auf den Arbeitstisch, der an der Wand vor dem Fenster stand und kehrte dann zurück, um die Tür hinter sich wieder zu schließen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie schließlich, die Hand noch auf der Türklinke ruhend.  
Lenas Antwort war ein Schulterzucken. Wie sollte es ihr schon gehen? Wieso fragte sie das überhaupt jeder immer und immer wieder.  
„Hast du Hunger?", versuchte es Nan mit einer weiteren Frage und dieses Mal sah Lena unbewusst auf. Ihre Beine hingen vom Bettende, ihre Zehen erreichten nicht ganz den Boden, was ihr die Möglichkeit gab, sie abwechselnd vor und zurück baumeln zu lassen. Das lenkte ab. Und sie wusste, dass sie zumindest irgendetwas tat.  
„Ich war einkaufen. Du hattest nicht mehr wirklich viel im Kühlschrank. Dr. Linton hat mir das Rezept für deine Medikamente mitgegeben."

Die beiden Frauen hatten einen Schlagabtausch gemacht. Sara war vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde verschwunden, nachdem sie die Bandagen an Lenas Händen gewechselt und die Wunden an ihrem Körper erneut gesäubert und desinfiziert hatte. Lena hatte während der ganzen Prozedur nur wenig geredet, aber eine Frage, die ihr seit ihrer Befreiung auf der Zunge lag, hatte sie doch gestellt.

„Wieso tust du das? Du kannst mich noch nicht mal leiden. Wieso kümmert es dich, wie es mir geht?" Sara hatte sie für einen Moment schockiert angeschaut, bevor sie dann, ohne mit dem Wechseln der Bandagen aufzuhören, gesprochen hatte: „Es stimmt nicht, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann, Lena. Du bist nur...kompliziert. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich nicht um dich sorge."

Lena hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und beinahe laut gelacht. „Ich braue dein Mitleid nicht."  
„Ich bemitleide dich nicht, Lena. Ich will dir einfach nur helfen. Ich bin Ärztin und du brauchst medizinische Versorgung. Du wolltest nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben, also muss ich herkommen."  
Danach hatte Lena nichts mehr gesagt. Sara hatte Recht. Saras Anwesenheit war ihr lieber als das Krankenhaus. Dort hätte sie sich niemals sicher gefühlt.

„Lena?", ertönte nun wieder Nans Stimme. Sie hatte sich neben sie auf das Bett gesetzt, die beiden Tabletten hielt sie in ihrer Hand und reichte sie ihr mit geöffneter Handfläche. Lena beäugte die beiden Pillen für einen Moment. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Sara ihr nach der Untersuchung zwei Tabletten gegeben hatte, die fast genauso aussahen und wie elend es ihr danach ging. Sie hatte eine komplette Nacht mit Bauchkrämpfen und starker Übelkeit zu kämpfen gehabt und wäre es nicht wichtig gewesen, dann hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich geweigert, sie zu nehmen. Doch das hier waren harmlose Schmerztabletten. Sie würden ihrem Kopf gut tun und vielleicht würde sogar der Schmerz in ihren Beinen weggehen. Sie nahm die beiden Tabletten aus Nans Hand, steckte sie in den Mund und schluckte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken herunter. Nan reichte ihr das Wasser und sie trank einen kleinen Schluck, bevor ihre Kehle dicht machte und sie einfach nicht mehr konnte. Für einen Moment suchte sie die Kontrolle über sich, dann entspannte sie sich wieder etwas.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Nan.", brachte Lena schließlich hervor und Nan war fast schon erleichtert, dass sie tatsächlich etwas sagte.  
„Einer muss doch darauf aufpassen, dass du uns nicht vom Fleisch fällst." Nan hatte trotz der dramatischen Dinge, die passiert waren, ihren Humor nicht gänzlich verloren.  
„Ich braue aber keinen Babysitter." Lena war stur und das würde sie auch bleiben, egal was kommen würde.

„Das weiß ich doch. Glaub, mir das weiß ich." Nan wollte Lena ihre Hand auf die Schulter legen, unterließ diesen Impuls dann aber. „Aber im Moment ist es auch besser, wenn du nicht alleine bist."  
Nan hatte recht, das wusste Lena. Nur dies auch zuzugeben, das war nie eine Stärke der Polizistin gewesen. Ihrer Meinung nach brauchte sie nie jemanden. Sie hatte sich seit Kindheitstagen alleine durchs Leben schlagen müssen. Jetzt war es zu spät, um die Hilfe zu bekommen, die sie früher vielleicht gebraucht hätte.  
„Wenn du fertig gegessen hast, kannst du duschen gehen. Ich hab dir das Badezimmer hergerichtet."

„Danke.", brachte Lena schließlich doch hervor. Es war vielleicht nur eine Kleinigkeit und wahrscheinlich nicht mal notwendig gewesen, doch irgendwie musste sie ihr ja für das, was sie tat, danken. Nan hatte es nicht unbedingt einfacher, das wusste Lena. Sie war vier ganze Jahre mit Sybil zusammen gewesen. Die beiden hatten zusammen ein aus bewohnt, was sie sich vor zwei Jahren gekauft hatten. Lena war sich sicher, würde Sybil jetzt noch leben, hätten die beiden irgendwann geheiratet und vielleicht sogar über Adoption nachgedacht. Sybil hatte Kinder geliebt, genauso, wie sie Nan geliebt hatte. Ganz verstehen konnte Lena ihre Schwester zwar nicht, was ihre sexuelle Neigung anging, aber im Nachhinein war es etwas, was sie nicht zu entscheiden hatte. Zudem war Nan eine der wenigen Personen, mit denen auch Lena sich recht gut verstand.

„Ist schon okay. Nichts zu danken.", antwortete Nan schließlich und es klang fast so, als wäre im Begriff, aufzustehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Lena hätte beinahe protestiert, dankbar, über das bisschen Ablenkung. Doch Nan bewegte sich nicht, sondern blieb einfach neben ihr auf dem Bett sitzen.

„Es ist nicht einfach.", begann sie nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens. „Ich sehe dir in die Augen und ich sehe sie. Die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen...jedes Mal wenn ich dich gesehen habe dachte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick, es wäre Sybil gewesen. Manchmal verfluche ich euch dafür, dass ihr Zwillingsschwestern seid."

Endlich hatte es Lena geschafft, ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und Nan anzusehen. In ihren Augen konnte sie glitzernde Tränen erkennen. „Sybil war nicht mal im Entferntesten wie ich."  
„Nicht charakterlich, nein. Aber was das Äußerliche angeht...ihr seid identisch."  
„Jetzt wohl eher weniger...ich meine...so wie ich aussehe." Es war Lenas erster schwacher Versuch eines Witzes, der allerdings nicht so wirklich Aufheiterung mit sich brachte. Nein, stattdessen drangen für einen weiteren kurzen Moment Bilder von ihrer Entführung in den Vordergrund, die sie mit viel Kraft unterbinden musste.

„Sybil wäre erstaunt gewesen, wie ähnlich ihr euch gesehen habt. Ich glaube, der Verlust ihres Augenlichts war das Einzige, was sie jemals in ihrem Leben gestört hat."  
Lena nickte. „Die ersten Tage und Wochen danach waren einfach...grauenhaft. Wir waren erst acht Jahre alt...und Sybil hatte vorher schon immer Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt."  
„Davon hat sie mir erzählt."

„Aber irgendwie ist sie damit umgegangen. Sie hat es irgendwie...überwunden, diese Angst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch."  
„Wenn du aufgibst, dann wird es sicherlich nicht dazu kommen."  
Lena schnaubte kurz. „Leichter gesagt als getan.", murmelte sie dann. „Ich hab ja noch nicht mal richtig damit angefangen."

Lenas Vergewaltigung lag ungefähr zwei Wochen zurück. Wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte, auf der Trauerfeier all den Leuten ins Gesicht zu blicken und sich von ihrer Schwester zu verabschieden, das war ihr ein Rätsel. Die Angst, dass einfach jemand hinter ihr auftauchen könnte, war zu groß. Und seit der Beerdigung hatte sie sich aus dem Schlafzimmer ihres Hauses auch nicht mehr raus gewagt.

Lena unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Sie war müde, vom vielen Weinen, den vielen grausamen Gedanken und den Träumen, die sie nachts wachhielten. Nan schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen.  
„Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Schlaf wird dir guttun."

„Wenn ich denn schlafen könnte."  
„Versuche es einfach. Dir kann hier keiner was anhaben."  
Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Das...das ist es nicht."  
„Was dann?"  
Lena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich die Augen zumache, dann...sehe ich Sybil. Die...die Fotos, die man mir gezeigt hat. Und...die ganzen Erinnerungen an frühere Tage. Das halte ich einfach nicht aus."

„Das vergeht mit der Zeit. Ich habe diese Träume auch. Aber...es hat auch eine gute Sache. Du vergisst, nicht, wer sie war. Du hast sie immer vor Augen. Und irgendwann bleiben nur noch die guten Erinnerungen über. Dann wirst du froh sein, wenn du abends schlafen gehst."  
Lena biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Nan hatte Recht. Sie würde Sybil nicht vergessen wollen. Niemals im Leben. Vielleicht konnte sie es noch nicht einmal, wo sie ihr doch wie ein Ei dem anderen ähnelte.

„Danke.", flüsterte Lena ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein paar der verdrängten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Nan war die einzige Person, mit der sie ihre Gedanken Sybil betreffend teilen konnte. Keiner hatte sie so gut gekannt wie sie und Nan. Keiner. Nicht einmal Hank. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern. Nur sie beide konnten die Erinnerung an Sybil irgendwie aufrecht erhalten. Und dafür würde zumindest Lena kämpfen. Und wenn es bedeutete, die Gedanken an ihre Vergewaltigung, an ihre Folterei, zur Seite zu schieben. Für Sybil würde sie alles tun. So wie damals, als sie noch klein gewesen waren.

Während sie sich das schwor, hatte sie ihren Kopf an Nans Schulter gelehnt und gab sich schließlich den Tränen endgültig hin. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, sie zu verdrängen. Sie weinte um den Verlust ihrer Schwester, weinte wegen der Sehnsucht nach ihren Eltern, die sie jetzt mehr denn je bei sich haben wollte und sie weinte, weil sie wusste, dass genau das niemals passieren würde.

Nan wiegte sie in ihren Armen, als wäre Lena ein kleines Kind, strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare, wischte ihr eine verwirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte Sybil nicht ganz verloren. Ein Teil von ihr war noch immer da. Lena war Sybils andere Hälfte. Vielleicht nicht die bessere Hälfte, aber sie war das, was Nan immer daran erinnern würde, wen sie einmal geliebt hatte. Und das war gut so.

END


End file.
